


you make me feel like i belong

by Krewella



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewella/pseuds/Krewella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his mother shortly before his first year of high school left Aleks empty and alone. He anticipated he would always feel this way - that the void would plague him endlessly. Little did he know that home was just a text away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like i belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had when I started thinking about James and his relationship with his mom. I know very little about James' actual mother, so how she is portrayed here is my original characterization. This AU has a special place in my heart and I hope it finds its way into yours as well.

Aleks’ mother passed away in the summer before his freshman year of high school. She had been battling illness for quite some time now and it was her time to go. It didn’t dampen the pain of her loss, though, and Aleks and his father suffered for quite some time from it. 

The one bright spot in Aleks’ life had to be James Wilson, his best friend and confidant. Aleks’ father had thrown himself into his work, extending his hours late into the night if it meant not returning home to an empty house. Aleks didn’t spend much time home anymore; it didn’t feel as warm as it used to. 

James had told him that he had an open invitation to spend as much time as he needed to over at his house. It was an offer Aleks felt like he took up too often. He felt safe there though surrounded by James’ laughter and his mother’s warm smile. He knew who James took after once he got to know James’ mom better. 

He never expected to get to know James’ mom. Before Aleks’ mother passed, Aleks normally spent his time with James in school or at one of their numerous hangout spots around town. After the funeral, Aleks suddenly never felt like going anywhere much anymore. James adapted and his house became their place. Aleks didn’t think he could express his affection for James in words or a way that made sense. He never had to do any of this for him and yet he did unwaveringly. 

Aleks realized now that James definitely got it from his mom. Mrs. Wilson was like the personification of freshly baked cookies out of the oven. It was a weird analogy, but one that seemed to fit her. She always greeted Aleks with a smile and picked up James’ habit of calling him Aleksandr. He never really minded it; it was what his mother called him, too. 

She stopped asking him to stay for dinner and instead she set a place for him at the table. He never had to feel out of place at the Wilsons, because they made him feel like maybe he was almost a Wilson too. 

Mrs. Wilson’s hospitality extended past her home. Aleks guessed she must have pestered James for his number, because one night his phone went off and it was a text from an unknown number with a curiously long string of emojis. It was followed up with a text from James. 

_Sorry, dude, she made me give her your number. I don’t know why, but hope she isn’t too annoying lol_

Aleks remembered laughing at that, because he thought it was cute that James’ mom wanted to check in on him. 

_aleksandr, have u eaten tonight????? I know ur dad works l8, pls tell me if u finish ur homework ok thx - mrs. wilson (heart emoji) (fork and knife emoji) (smiley face emoji)_

He saved her number as Mrs. Wilson and he went on with his day. He did remember to text her about his homework and he was rewarded with another string of smiley face emojis. James might have thought that his mom was annoying or overbearing, but Aleks felt a warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

~ 

Sophomore year brought around its own set of challenges. Classes were starting to ramp up and teachers wanted him to start thinking about what his future might hold after high school. He didn’t know; he wasn’t sure he would ever really know. The lingering sadness after the anniversary of his mother’s death rested heavily on him and it impacted his schoolwork. Somehow knowing it had been a year without his mother hit harder than when she actually passed. 

James noticed like he always did, because James never let Aleks wallow in his sadness for too long. He knew it would affect his best friend too negatively and that’s why Aleks got a text during lunch. 

_i hope u are ready for this wknd because u r coming with us to our annual camping trip i already spoke with ur dad!! james is excited 2 bt he wont tell u that - mrs. wilson (camping emoji) (heart emoji) (smiley face emoji)_

In hindsight, Aleks should have known this was James’ mom’s way of playing matchmaker, but Aleks never claimed to be on top of his game at all times. 

Spending three hours squished next to James in the backseat while his siblings chattered loudly against the sound of the classic rock Mr. Wilson insisted on blaring throughout the van really made Aleks think about things. Maybe those things were how surprisingly nice it was to be so close to James the whole car ride, but he wouldn’t actually admit it. 

Two confusing hours later, their campsite was finally set up, no thanks to James or his siblings. James had parked himself on the picnic table next to their fire pit and watched Aleks and his parents struggle to unfold the tents they had brought. Aleks might have had a tiny maybe crush on James, but that didn’t mean that James couldn’t still be an asshole in his eyes. 

He had collapsed exaggeratedly next to James who had been smirking at his efforts and against his better judgment, leaned against him. What he didn’t expect was the arm around his waist or the softening expression on James’ face. They were so wrapped up in that moment that the knowing smile Mrs. Wilson shared with her husband was lost on them. James’ siblings interrupted it, of course, with their clamoring that they wanted s’mores, but Aleks felt a sense of belonging next to James he hoped he could keep around. 

~ 

Junior year was even scarier than sophomore year somehow. He was being pressured into thinking about the possibility of college, and he felt like it wasn’t the best path for him. He wasn’t even sure his dad could afford it, and the idea of putting any more stress on his father was enough to make him throw away the idea altogether. He’d figure it out; he always did. 

He did wonder if that would disappoint his mother, though. She had been gone two years now - memories of her growing more distant. Aleks thought he could be losing the way she walked around the house after work or even how she would sing songs badly to annoy both him and his father. He always said she was a bad singer, but sometimes he wished he could take back his words. He would give anything to hear her sing again even if it was the worst karaoke he had ever heard. 

As if on cue, his phone buzzed. It was another text from Mrs. Wilson. Aleks took a deep breath and made a decision. He loved his mother; he would always love his mother, but he realized she was gone. They couldn’t make any more memories together. He had subconsciously been filing every memory with Mrs. Wilson into the empty space his own mother left, and he knew she wouldn’t be mad if he started thinking of Mrs. Wilson as his mother, too. She would be happy that he had moved on - that he had found another family to feel at home with. He changed Mrs. Wilson to Mom in his phone and he suddenly felt a weight lift from his chest. He still had a mom - she was just a bit more unconventional. 

_do u want to come over 2nite?? we r having ur favorite dinner and it’s movie night james was going 2 invite u but i beat him haha i am faster!! - mrs. wilson (heart emoji) (heart emoji) (smiley face emoji)_

~ 

Senior year was the biggest change of his life. Suddenly, his time at high school felt so short and he had no plans for the future. James was going to the community college 20 minutes from home, so he was going to still be in town. Aleks considered applying to the college, and he almost submitted an application, but something held him back, He wasn’t sure what it was, but it didn’t feel quite right. 

James and Aleks had been going strong for about two years now. They were undeniably happy together - the picture perfect high school sweethearts. Aleks felt special knowing they were each other’s first everything despite how cheesy and cliche it sounded. That’s why it didn’t sound so crazy when James suggested they move in together after high school. James could attend class and Aleks could look for a job. 

Aleks’ dad had been secretly saving for Aleks’ graduation fund for some time. It was his mother’s idea to save for Aleks’ future - it wasn’t that his dad wasn’t capable of saving, but his mother was always the financial planner of the family. Aleks’ dad respected the choice Aleks had made for his after high school plans and Aleks hugged his dad as tightly as he could. He knew he hadn’t been as loving as he should have been during high school. His dad had been suffering, too, but he had been wrapped up in his own thoughts and emotions. He loved his dad for being so strong and providing for him despite their hardships and he hoped he could repay his father one day. He was only eighteen, but he would make it someday. 

~

Graduation was an emotional affair in itself. Walking across the stage in front of hundreds of people, praying to God that he didn’t trip over his stupid gown, was a challenge. He took the photo as he walked off with a shaky smile. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry over the fact that his mother didn’t make it to his high school graduation, but it looked like that promise might not be kept. 

Being bombarded with the Wilsons after he walked out of the event space definitely helped. Mrs. Wilson grabbed onto James with a ferocity that made Aleks want to take a step back, but he was her next target. He was crushed against her as she murmured praise and congratulations and he returned the hug. He was still shaking slightly and her grasp only tightened as she whispered to him that his mother would be so proud of him. Aleks allowed himself to tear up for a few moments before stepping back to rejoin James. He swiped at his eyes, trying fruitlessly to remove the traces of his crying. James grabbed his hand and squeezed it a few times reassuringly. 

Mrs. Wilson decided then that she needed to take a million and three photos of her boys growing up and she exclaimed to everyone who passed that she was so proud of her boys and Aleks felt his smile grow every time Mrs Wilson referred to him as her boy until he was smiling genuinely again. 

The final photo was snapped when James leaned over and pressed a kiss to Aleks’ cheek. James complained that his mother was being embarrassing, and she put her camera away huffily. 

Aleks’ father came up then and Mrs. Wilson took a couple more minutes to gush about Aleks and his accomplishments and Aleks’ father simply smiled and told her that he could not be prouder himself. Aleks blushed under all the praise and attention - it was a struggle for him to get there. Many, many times he desperately wanted to give up, but the Wilsons would not let him. 

James Wilson had managed to get under his skin five years ago, but his whole family ended up in his heart not much later. 

~

_6 years later_

James had proposed in the spot they first met which was a shitty, run-down diner that all the kids around town hung around at because the food was cheap and no one bothered them. They hadn’t been there in years. It used to be their place - the waitresses knew them by name. Aleks didn’t realize how much nostalgia was there until he and James allowed themselves to reminisce. 

They hadn’t been back home ever since James graduated college. They decided to move out towards the city where James could commute easier. Aleks did freelance projects online which let him retain the flexibility he longed for while still providing a reasonable enough income. He knew that James’ job was the one really supporting them, but he was undeniably passionate about his work.

James let his mom know that Aleks had said yes, because she had practically threatened him within an inch of his life if he didn’t. 

_my babies r all grown up!!!! i can’t believe it u better tell me all about ur wedding plans u know i will find out if u don’t (crying emoji) (celebration emoji) (two boys holding hands emoji)_

~ 

The wedding went on without a hitch. The ceremony was emotional and neither James nor Aleks would admit it, but they both teared up during their vows. They were sappy and heartfelt and Aleks could not have asked for a better husband. Saying “I do” was the easiest thing he had ever done. 

Aleks got corralled away from James by Mrs. Wilson as soon as the reception started. 

“I want you to know that in my eyes you have always been a Wilson,” she told him seriously, gripping his hand tightly. 

Aleks was at a loss for words. In his mind, he knew that he was a part of James’ family long before it became official, but he never expected anyone to recognize it other than himself. 

He was about to stutter out a reply when James came to his rescue. 

“Hands off, Mom, he’s mine tonight,” James grinned, gazing with adoration at Aleks. 

Mrs. Wilson took one look at them standing together and she looked about ready to cry again. 

“My boys really have grown up on me, haven’t they? You were both nervous sixteen year olds at our camping trip not so long ago,” Mrs. Wilson sighed. 

She sniffled a couple of times and Aleks could tell she was tearing up. James made a move to say something, but Aleks interrupted him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mom,” Aleks smiled, trying to ward off her impending waterworks. 

Except that was the first time Aleks ever acknowledged that he thought of her as his mom and she broke down crying again. She pulled him into another bone-crushing hug and Aleks hugged her back just as tightly. 

James stood there almost in awe, because he never knew that his mother had had such an effect on Aleks. Their relationship had blossomed under his nose the whole time and he realized he really must have been blind to miss it. There were years of love and support between them that he didn’t notice and he was surprisingly thankful that his mother was so overbearing and clingy after all. 

“I love you, Aleksandr, you have become the son I never imagined having and you make my other son so happy, thank you,” Mrs. Wilson said, her crying spell over. 

“I love you too, Mom. I should be thanking you; you have changed my life. My mother would be happy to know that you were the one to take her place,” Aleks responded. 

Aleksandr Marchant may have been a lonely teenager, but Aleksandr Wilson was loved and appreciated in ways he would have never imagined. He was finally complete. 


End file.
